This invention pertains to golf swing aids. It pertains particularly to a glove-type golf swing aid which assists the golfer in hitting the ball squarely.
As is well known, when a golfer addresses the golf ball and makes his shot there occur two movements of the wrist: lateral and vertical. The lateral movement is involved in the short swing, such as is used in making a chip or putt or even a short pitch when the back swing is short. However, as the back swing is lengthened, the wrist action changes from lateral to vertical.
To illustrate, if the club is held in address position and the wrists flexed without moving the arms, the clubhead raises directly upwardly. This is vertical wrist movement.
This same movement occurs during a long back swing.
When making a full swing, it is easy for the golfer to picture and control the lateral movement of the arms and hands as they move on the projected line of flight. However, it is difficult for him to control vertical wrist movement. Such movement is of the greatest importance, however, since as the wrists are flexed vertically on the top of the back swing, so they must be unflexed accurately on the down swing. If they are not unflexed enough, the club will make contact too high on the ball. If they are unflexed too much, the club will strike the ground under the ball.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a simple, effective golf swing aid which enables the golfer to control the vertical movement of his wrists on the down swing so that they assume exactly the address position at the moment of impact with the ball, thereby helping the golfer to hit the ball squarely.
Other objects of the invention are the provision of a golf swing aid which is relatively simple in construction, easily put on and taken off, easily and accurately adjustable, comfortable when worn, effective, and relatively inexpensive.
In essence, the golf swing aid accomplishing the foregoing and other objects of the invention comprises a glove having a thumb and a substantial wrist band integrated with or attached to its open end. A flexible tie is connected at one of its ends to the end of the thumb. The tie has a length sufficient to overlie the back of the thumb to the wrist band. Adjustable securing means on the wrist band maintain the tie substantially aligned with the thumb. In use, the securing means is fastened in the address position. It then will flex as the golfer's wrists flex during the back swing. However, it will become taut on the down swing, assisting the golfer to return the club to the position of address.